warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Leafpaw remarks that Squirrelpaw is upset and Cinderpelt says the ginger she-cat deserves to be. Cinderpelt wonders where ThunderClan would be if apprentices could just go off where they pleased without telling others. Leafpaw says she knows as she prepares mouse bile and remembers Squirrelpaw raging on how unfair the punishment was. She also recalls the times she had known how her sister had been feeling. :Cinderpelt tells Leafpaw that Squirrelpaw will be fine and that the whole incident would be forgotten the next day. She comments to her apprentice to wash her fur if she had gotten any mouse bile on it. Leafpaw says she's fine with a strained voice and Cinderpelt comforts her, telling the she-cat to cheer up, and inquires if Leafpaw wanted to go to the Gathering. The medicine cat apprentice gets excited but soon becomes disheartened upon finding out Squirrelpaw couldn't come. Cinderpelt says that Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw aren't kits anymore so they couldn't do everything together. The medicine cat apprentice thinks that her mentor is right and tries not to get too excited. :At the Gathering, Leafpaw meets Mistyfoot. The RiverClan deputy asks if the tabby apprentice had met Stormfur and Feathertail, and Graystripe adds that they are his kits. Leafpaw touches noses with the two RiverClan warriors. Feathertail remarks she knows Cinderpelt well as she had treated her once. The silver she-cat adds that Leafpaw must be proud to be the ThunderClan medicine cat's apprentice. The brown tabby agrees and says there is so much to learn under Cinderpelt's instruction. Feathertail sympathizes, meowing she felt the same the same while training to be a warrior; she says she is sure Leafpaw will do fine. Graystripe asks Mistyfoot if her Clan is truly okay as she seems worried. The RiverClan deputy looks uneasy and tells him he will find out once the Gathering begins. :Leopardstar asks where Blackstar is and just then he climbs up the Great Rock. As he comes, the golden leader yowls and everyone falls silent. Tallstar welcomes everyone and asks who will speak first. Firestar says he will and he tells about the badger at Sunningrocks and Leafpaw notices that it causes some unease. The medicine cat apprentice watches as her father adds that ThunderClan had named a new warrior, Sorreltail, and murmurs of appreciation ripple through the crowd. :Firestar steps back and Blackstar takes his place. The ShadowClan leader defiantly meows that his Clan is thriving well, but greenleaf had dried up some parts of their territory but they still have plenty of water to drink. Tallstar beckons for Leopardstar to go next but she refuses. The WindClan leader then says that all water is gone from his Clan's territory. Russetfur protests that the river borders WindClan's land. The black and white tom says the river runs down the gorge and Onewhisker fell while trying to drink but is fine. He adds that the elders and queens would not be able to manage. :Another cat suggests chewing grass for moisture but Tallstar refuses, saying that the grass is parched. He asks reluctantly if RiverClan could donate water. Leopardstar denies, and explains that her Clan has less water too, but Tallstar argues that they have more than they need. The golden leader says it is true and asks what her warriors think. A smoky-black tom yowls that WindClan could not be trusted as they might steal prey. Feathertail tells Leafpaw that the tom who called out is Blackclaw. The silver she cat seems to be suspicious and doubting of his loyalty to their Clan. :Mistyfoot tells Blackclaw that he has forgotten of the times RiverClan had received help and that they needed to do the same too. She agrees with the decision of helping WindClan. Leopardstar gives permission to WindClan to enter their territory to consume water but prey must not be taken by them. Tallstar thanks her and Leopardstar adds that this will be discussed next Gathering. Graystripe mutters that the RiverClan leader would find a way to make WindClan pay for the gift. Tallstar says he hopes StarClan will send rain by that time. :Leafpaw wonders what Mistyfoot was so worried about, and just then Leopardstar announces that there are two new warriors, Hawkfrost and Mothwing. The Clans murmur in approval while a few RiverClan warriors growl in disapproval, which surprises Leafpaw. Leopardstar angrily asks if she hears protests and she finally decides to expose the truth before rumors could be handed out. She explains that six moons ago, a rogue named Sasha had received help from RiverClan in raising her kits. After a while, she decided to leave but her kits wanted to stay. The Clans break out into angry protests asking if RiverClan has gone mad, taking in rogue warriors. Graystripe looks questioningly at Mistyfoot and she defends them saying they are good warriors. Leopardstar meows that they are strong, skilled Clan cats and they have sworn to defend RiverClan with their life just like every cat here has. She questions if a few ShadowClan warriors were not rogues once, and if ThunderClan has taken in kittypets, then rogues could be taken in too. Graystripe says she has a point and Firestar agrees with Leopardstar. :Graystripe asks if that was what was worrying Mistyfoot so much as he thinks it is not a big deal. The RiverClan deputy meows she knows and that she would be the last cat to criticize a warrior for not being Clan-born. Feathertail asks Leafpaw if she knew that Mistyfoot's mother, Bluestar, was ThunderClan's previous leader and the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice nods. Mistyfoot adds that Leopardstar has not finished and her leader begins speaking again, saying Mothwing was chosen to be the Clan's medicine cat apprentice. Everything goes silent until Blackstar asks what a rogue knows about StarClan. Mistyfoot reveals that this is what is bothering her. Leafpaw reflects on how she wondered whether she was right to choose this path and if Mothwing felt the same. Mudfur speaks out that he had gotten an omen, approving the choice: a moth's wing. The crowd parts to reveal a golden tabby she cat with amber eyes. Leafpaw asks if that is Mothwing and Feathertail says yes and that she'll take her to meet her after the Gathering. She adds that Mothwing is quite friendly. :The Gathering finishes and Feathertail ushers Leafpaw to Mothwing. The tabby apprentice feels sympathy for what Mothwing received at the news. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Mousefur *Sorreltail *Graystripe *Sandstorm *Cloudtail *Littlecloud *Mistyfoot *Stormfur *Feathertail *Tallstar *Leopardstar *Blackstar *Russetfur *Blackclaw *Hawkfrost *Mothwing *Mudfur *Tawnypelt }} Mentioned *Tigerstar *Onewhisker *Sasha *Bluestar *Yellowfang *Nightstar }} Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 3nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 3 Category:Midnight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages